This invention relates to a dual-directionl ratchet wrench, which has a base seat with rectangular windows allowing the set regulator to jut out.
There are one-directional ratchet wrench and dual-directional ratchet wrench available in the market place today. A conventional ratchet wrench, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises two sandwich parts 11, one base seat 12, a ratchet wheel 13 and a fastening block 14 sandwiched between the end portion of the sandwich part 11. The conventinal ratchet wrench mentioned above is, of course, a convenient tool used for holding or turning nuts, bolts, pipes, etc. However, an improper washing press operation or a poor polishing job done during the manufacturing process can bring about the sandwich parts having sharp edges. As a result, the sandwich parts 11 located over and under the base seat 12 are prone to cause an uncomfortable sensation to a user's hand holding the wrench.
Therefore, as a remedy for the defect mentioned above, an improved one-directional ratchet wrench, as shown in FIG. 2, was introduced. The extended end portion of the wall of the base seat 12 forms a protective rim 15, which embraces the sandwich part 11 in such a manner that the edge of the sandwich part 11 is not exposed so as to ensure the comfort of a user's hand holding the wrench. However, the inner side of the protective rim 15 has a flange 16 disposed thereon, which in turn is responsible for the necessity of expanding the outer rim of the sandwich part and of reducing the size of the fastening block 14. As a result, the changes in molding apparatus are called for accordingly, resulting in an increase in the cost of production of the wrench. Furthermore, the over-all size of the one-directional ratchet wrench as such would have be enlarged cumbersomely.
The solution to the foregoing problems of the one-directional ratchet wrench is unfortunately not applicable to the duel-directional ratchet wrench, which has a set regulator to be contended with. In any event, the dual-directional ratchet wrench of the conventional type is not well received by the public at large becuse of its appearance of poor quality.